You changed my life
by Suzu. xD
Summary: Dia tras dia ellas miraban el amanecer, contemplando La transformacion del cielo ante la llegada del sol era un deleite. Pero que pasaria cuando en uno de esos dias ante la llegada del sol se añorara un ¿deseo? o ¿un presentimiento? que pasa cuando este deseo se vuelve realidad, y hace que tu vida de un giro de 360 . ¿podran superar este reto? o ¿padeceran en el intento?.
1. Inicio

**ok primero que nada soy nueva en esto asi que tenganme paciencia, si les gusto Yei! celebrare como loca desquiciada y segundo los personajes de naruto no me pertecen, todos los derechos le pretecen al maestro Kishimoto.  
**

**y para no mariarlos mas. les dejo con la historia ;)**

**OoOo Inicio oOoO**

Día tras día, ella se levantaba temprano solo para ver el amanecer, pero no estaba sola la acompañaban sus amigas las cuales sin ninguna razón, motivo o circunstancia siempre se reunían en el mismo lugar solo para ver el hermoso cielo cambiar de color por la llegada del sol resplandeciente, en lo alto de una colina alejada de la aldea, se podía presenciar aquel espectáculo de colores que las complacía, el hermoso paisaje de su amada aldea junto con el extenso cielo era el ambiente que a ellas les encantaba.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, todas se reunieron en la casa del clan principal de la aldea "el clan hyuga" donde la heredera del clan atendía gustosa a sus compañeras. Hinata hyuga era el nombre de aquella muchacha de cabellera azulina, ojos color perla muy similares a la luna, de un cuerpo que para su corta edad era en pocas palabras "envidiable", pero nunca lo dejaba al descubierto por causa de su timidez. Además no era como otras jovencitas arrogantes y vanidosas solo por ser la próxima heredera de un clan muy prestigioso, sino todo lo contrario ella era una chica dulce, tímida, cariñosa, humilde y comprensiva a la cual no le importaba mucho su apariencia pero aunque su baja autoestima no le ayude, siempre podía contar con sus dos mejores amigas.

Aquellas amigas eran, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka

La primera era una chica de cabellera rosada, si rosada… no era algo tan común su cabello color chicle pero eso era lo de menos, poseía unos lindos ojos color jade (verdes) y su cuerpo no era envidiable como el de la hyuga si no que era normal, pero poseía algo que nadie notaba y para su suerte ella tampoco quería que lo descubrieran, para empezar ella era un encanto, si…. Encanto, por supuesto que era un encanto pero cuando la hacías enojar es mejor que tuvieras unas muy buenas piernas para correr, ya que cuando esta chica se molestaba era como ver el mismísimo infierno delante de tus ojos, podía ser aquella que arrasara con ejércitos completos. Literalmente. Pero solo llegaba ese nivel de enfado si el tipo es realmente un completa "Baka".

La segunda era inigualable, esta tenía una cabellera Rubia larga sostenida por una coleta alta, aunque su rubio cabello era algo común, sus ojos azules eran todo una preciosura y su cuerpo… pues aunque no lo dejase al descubierto como otras tantas chicas se podía notar las curvas que deleitaban a cualquier hombre , aunque se podría decir que su cuerpo y su melena daban una apariencia muy madura, su personalidad era todo lo contrario a su apariencia ya que esta chica tenía una personalidad increíble, era energética, cariñosa, alegre y ¿ruidosa?, si… muy ruidosa según Sakura, pero también era parlanchina ya que le gustaba hablar, si… definitivamente ella poseía ese toque infantil que muchas muchachas a su edad habían perdido.

-hinata-chan vamos mañana de compras-menciono alegremente la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de té hecha por la peli azul y le miraba a la cara aun con su sonrisa infantil

-u-uhm bueno-no savia como responder su tartamudeo se hacía presente, tomo una boca nada de aire realmente era raro cuando tartamudeaba frente a sus amigas ya que la confianza era única, así que no habría porque estar nerviosa-está bien ino-chan-esbozo una gran sonrisa acompañando esas simple palabras y poniendo sus ojitos felices

-buena idea ino!-animo más a la oji luna, para luego levantar las manos en modo de triunfo-va a hacer un grande día-bramo contenta para luego mirarlas con pose seductoras-así sacaremos provecho y llamaremos la atención de los guapetones-se hundió en su mundo imaginario dejando a sus amigas curiosas de lo que podría estar pensando la peli rosa-Bien! En donde nos reuniremos…

Después de haber acabado la charla, las dos chicas se marcharon en dirección a sus casas esperando con ansias el día de mañana al igual que la hyuga.

De nuevo el amanecer llego dando su espectáculo de colores para la llegada del sol y sin falta las tres muchachas observaban. En eso ino se sintió cautivada y abrazo sus piernas soltando un suspiro al cielo con la intención de que sus amigas voltearan haberla, pero que va ellas estaban en sus propios mundos con la mirada fija en el espectáculo de colores. "Cof Coff" tosió falsamente para así obtener su atención pero nada paso y aún más fuerte tosió con la intención de que ellas voltearan y después de varios intentos logro obtener lo que tanto tiempo le llevo obtener

-Hoy será un gran día, ¿no lo creen?-pregunto girando su cabeza para ver como sus amigas asentían sonrientemente-estoy segura que algo va a cambiar-musito esperanzada a lo que hinata le miro con dulzura

-Así será ino-chan-susurro con todo el cariño del mundo para ponerle atención al cielo.

Alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde se encontraban, tres kunoichis caminando por toda la aldea desfilando sus nuevos conjuntos de ropa, luego de haber ido de compras y dejar las bolsas en sus casas, las tres chicas volvieron a salir a la aldea solo para desfilar por ella dejando a más de un chico con la boca abierta. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que de repente las nubes se fueron oscureciendo trayendo con ellas el agua acero. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían para refugiarse de la lluvia, así pararon en un toldito de un puesto de baratijas el cual estaba ya cerrado.

-Esto es tú culpa frente de marquesina-grito molesta la rubia dirigiendo sus gritos a la haruno quien le miro ofendida

-¿mi culpa?-se señaló a ella misma con su dedo índice aun con su cara de incredulidad-primero que nada quien fue la que dio la idea de salir a desfilar por la aldea-pregunto de manera obvia colocando sus manos en sus caderas y frunciendo las cejas.

-¿ha yo? Pues disculpa por intentar conseguirte un novio, porque últimamente andabas muy estirada con eso de tu rompimiento con tu ex – tanto era la rabia y la tensión que se sentía por parte de la rubia, que no se podía hacer nada cuando esta se molestaba ya que sacaba todo lo que no le convenía a flote-pero ya veo porque terminaron no eres más que una estirada gruñona, y que decir de tu gran frente sota-articulo cruzándose de brazos, Sakura por su parte sentía su sangre hervir y es que si no fuera porque ellas eran amigas le habría partido la cara completamente dejándola irreconocible, y es que si la rubia seguía hablando e insultándole, ardería Troya! Como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡RETRACTATE INO CERDA!-grito hasta mas no poder con una mirada sanguinaria que solo se veía en los casos extremos, y aun que Ino sintió un corren tazo recorrer su espalda ella no dio ningún paso atrás si no que se mantuvo firme como una mujer valiente dando la cara al peligro.

Hinata solo las miraba preocupada pero no podía hacer nada ya que si se metía en ese problema ellas la atacarían sin piedad, por lo tanto se mantuvo a distancia al pendiente de las acciones de sus dos compañeras. Cuando Ino estuvo a punto de articular palabra alguna, un gran estruendo se escuchó siendo acompañada de un estruendoso ladrido proveniente de unos de los callejones que estaban a solo seis pasos de donde ellas estaban paradas.

-Q-Que fue eso?-pregunto temerosa la hyuga a lo que las dos chicas le miraron incrédulas entre abriendo un poco los labios y arqueando una ceja

-vallamos a revisar-hablo la peli rosa a lo que sus amigas le miraban un poco inseguras-ah por favor! No es para tanto, solo echemos un vistazo-intento convencerlas y al cabo de varios minutos las dos muchachas asintieron ante la petición. Se acercaron lentamente a aquel callejón el cual doblaba a la esquina de esa misma calle, al adentrarse en el descubrieron que solo era un perro-¡Bah! Pensé que era algo mejor-bufo la oji jade dispuesta a retirarse de no ser por que otro ruido la desoriento, no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba un pequeño zorrito lastimado que se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellas gimiendo de dolor. Las tres muchachas se quedaron mudas al ver a aquel pobre animalito arrastrase hacia ellas, sintiendo como sus corazones se estrujaban al fin se dieron cuenta de la condición que se encontraban los dos animalitos.

El perro tenía un pelaje de color negro y café, este se mantenía en pie como si quisiera proteger al zorrito sin importarle su pata rota, también se le veía varios rastros de sangre tanto en su cola como en su abdomen.

El zorro por su parte de una manera muy extraña poseía tres colas y todas estaban cubiertas de rasguños y manchas de sangre y ni hablar de sus patitas, el pobre tenia las dos patitas de atrás lastimadas; era un milagro ver que el pobre aún no había muerto ya que se les veía a simple vista que los dos animalitos estaban pasando hambre

-¿Q-que hacemos?-pregunto la de ojos color de luna, y es que se le estrujo el corazón al ver a esos pobres animalitos deshidratados y muertos de hambre, quien sabe cuánto tiempo habían estado en la calle. Y de ninguna manera Hinata Hyuga los dejaría morirse después de verlos en sus graves condiciones físicas

-debemos hacer algo no podemos dejarlos así- hablo la peli rosa con un gran nudo en la garganta al ver a esos animalitos

-tendríamos que llevárnoslo a un veterinario o algo así, y no tenemos mucho dinero para cuidar de estos animales callejeros-insinuó de manera superficial-eso sería mucha responsabilidad y nuestros padres no nos dejarían-finalizo de decir cruzándose de brazos, a lo que las otras dos no pensaban lo mismo. Pero al ver como la rubia daba media vuelta soltaron un gran suspiro para darse por vencidas. Ino por su parte vio de reojo al perro callejero sintiendo una extraña conexión con el animal y fijándose en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-aaff! tienes razón Ino tal vez no debimos…-se quedó callada al no ver a la rubia a su lado, abriendo los ojos como platos

-Kyaa!-gritaba cariñosamente la oji azul abrazándose al perro mientras que con su mejilla rosaba el pelaje del animal como si lo estuviera sobando, llamando la atención de sus amigas quienes le miraban incrédula-¡están lindo!-no dejaba de gritar melosamente apapuchando al pobre animal

-no que los íbamos a dejar?-pregunto incrédula la Hyuga alzando una ceja mirando como alrededor de la rubia aparecían corazoncitos y estrellitas

-no, no y no-negaba con mucha energía sin dejar de apapuchar al Can

-recuerda que dijiste que era mucha responsabilidad cuidar de ellos y que de paso nuestros padres no lo aceptarían-le recordó la cabellera rosa, resaltando las últimas palabras

-¡No!-dijo melosa-si nuestros padres no se enteran nada malo pasara-hablaba como una niña pequeña asiéndole un puchero a la Haruno para que le dejara quedarse con el perro, a lo que la oji verde le seguía mirando seria-Por favor siii-le rogaba como una niña pequeña cuando quiere un nuevo juguete-ándale! Saku! No seas mala… ¡solo míralo! ¿No es lindo?-le insinuaba a lo que la chica soltó un gran suspiro al rendirse ante los efectos de la Yamanaka

-ok, está bien-soltó aloque se escuchó un gran "Siiiii" por parte de la rubia haciendo sonreír a las dos chicas, Sakura pensó en quedarse con el zorro pero como estaba recién mudada a su nuevo apartamento seria mucho trabajo cuidar de un animal enfermo, así que miro a la oji perla que seguramente quedaría encantada con cuidar al pequeño animalito-bueno Hinata tu quédate con el zorr..-no termino de hablar ya que el pequeño animalito le lamia uno de sus deditos del pie para luego mirar a la oji verde con aquellos ojos color ¿azul? Es en serio? Ojos color azul en un zorro?.. really?!.. Ehem… Bueno el punto es que el zorrito le miraba con aquellos ojitos que derretirían el corazón de cualquier persona y Sakura no era la excepción, ya que tomo el pequeño animalito entre sus brazos para acariciarlo dulcemente, creando una atmosfera diferente llena de alegría y felicidad opacando a la oji luna

-s-se ve muy feliz contigo Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo con un pequeño tono triste en sus palabras a lo que la Haruno se detuvo y miro a a su amiga

-Hi-Hina yo-intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna pero la oji luna solo le sonrió con dulzura

-no importa, sé que estará bien contigo-con toda la sinceridad del mundo le sonrió a su amiga quien asintió muy contenta con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Hinata obviamente quería cuidar de uno de ellos pero al ver lo felices que estaban todos, no quería interrumpir su felicidad con algún sentimiento egoísta. De sus labios salió un suspiro lleno de resignación, para luego sonreír dulcemente.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de irse escucharon un maullido proveniente del fondo del callejón, Hinata se dirigió lentamente a donde se encontraba el sonido, parando enfrente de un montón de cajas de basura, hay a bajo de todo ese basurero se escuchó el débil maullido de un gato y con cuidado en peso a mover las cajas y la basura.

Al terminar de quitar la montaña de desechos, literalmente, un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza invadió su corazón al ver a un pobre gato de color negro luchando por su vida o por lo menos respirando dificultosamente. Este pequeño gato tenia graves heridas en su pecho y espalda como también las tenía en su cola y patas, el animal movió lentamente su cabeza para mirar a la oji perla quien quedo sorprendida al ver los hermosos ojos color azabache del gato, sus ojos parecían dos grandes posos llenos de odio y rencor, pero ella savia que en lo profundo de esos ojos se encontraba una razón para cada sentimiento.

Aquellos ojos azabaches le hipnotizaron por completo dejándola en un trance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

**y? que tal? ¿les gusto?. ¿meresco un tomataso?**

**o ¿un helado?.. por favor comenta. (T.T)**


	2. El inicio part 2 Los chicos

**Ohayo! volvii!.. sorry por todo el timepo que me tarde pero no tenia comos ubir el capi aparte de que la esucela me tenia atrapada y el la Computador de mi casa estaba en las ultimas O.O! si lose eso es algo traumanito para mii!.. T.T**

**Bueno como seaa aqui estaa la continuacion intentare subir los caps mas rapidos ;) ahoraq mi internet y la pc esta mejor :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoO Inicio Part 2 OoOoOo**

Un nuevo día llego, un nuevo y fastidioso día en el cual seguramente le mandarían de misión junto con sus compañeros Ambu. Si Ambu, debería de estar contento por haber conseguido ese rango pero le molestaba lo ruidoso que podía llegar a hacer su compañero de equipo. Estos fueron los primeros pensamientos del día pertenecientes a un chico de no más de 17 años de edad, de piel blanca, cabellera negra la cual se encontraba despeinada más de lo usual al igual que, aunque no lo creyeran sus lindas y sexis orejas de gato las cuales eran del mismo color de su pelo. Con molestia se levantó de su cama, de todas formas preferiría estar de misión en vez de estar en su casa solo, ya que desde que era pequeño su padre se la pasaba fuera de la aldea resolviendo asuntos importantes o como quisiera él llamarlos y su hermano mayor pues, de vez en cuando estaba en la casa descansando de sus misiones. Así que prácticamente siempre estaba solo o así fue desde que murió su querida madre.

Sin más salió de su hogar para encontrarse a su bella aldea, inhalo y exhalo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la torre del Hokague.

Konoha, famosa por sus grandes contribuciones en las naciones, una aldea pacífica y hermosa que lamentablemente a pesar de los esfuerzos del hokage a un seguía batallando contra las fuerzas de los rebeldes o así les decían a los criminales más sanguinarios que puedan existir. Sin duda su lucha nunca acababa. A pesar de todo las naciones seguían en paz, muchos niños jugaban de aquí para allá convirtiéndose en su animal interior o eso decían ya que cada persona al nacer se le era otorgada la habilidad de transformarse en el animal que tenga más afinidad a su futura personalidad. Casi todas las personas podía convertirse en su animal interior cada que ellos quisieran, esto era algo tan natural como despertar todos los día despeinado y el que nunca en su vida allá despertado con los cabellos parados parecidos a un león ¡No es normal! Repito eso es una ¡Brujería!... Ehem… Como seguía diciendo, pero lamentablemente había un 40% el cual lastimosamente no desarrollaban esta habilidad, pero aun así esto no les afectaba. En la torre del Hokague se encontraban dos jóvenes Ambu quienes al estar en presencia de su líder se quitaron sus mascara por tan grata confianza.

El primero en quitarse la máscara fue un chico de cabellera rubia tan intensa como el sol, portador de unos bellos ojos color azul tan intensos como el cielo, de piel tostada y en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas como si fueran los bigotes de un zorro. Cabe destacar que este chico portaba dos lindas orejas de zorro. El rubio sonreía como siempre con esos aires de hiperactividad y ganas de vida que lo caracterizaba.

A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra recogida por una coleta alta haciendo que su cabeza pareciera una piña, portador de unos ojos negros de una expresión aburrida y seria, aun que siendo sincera este chico solo destilaba aires de flojera, aunque cuando se trataba de cosas importantes siempre tenía el mejor rendimiento físico y mental. Sus lindas y peludas orejas de perros estaban activas pero a la vez relajadas, mientras que un pirsin colgaba de su oreja izquierda.

Ambos chicos tenían la edad de 17 años, y a su corta edad ya realizaban misiones de alto rango. De repente apareció el último integrante del grupo el cual mantenía su expresión fría y seria.

-Uhm veo que al fin llegas Sasuke-hablo tranquilamente mirando al Neko quien solo dio un "Hump" como respuesta, el Hokague solo dio un gran suspiro para luego cambiar su expresión feliz a una seria- iré directamente al grano, según algunos de mis informantes me han dicho que Uchiha Madara y Orochimaru han hecho una alianza en secreto, además que recientemente han escapado de la prisión con ayuda de algunos de sus aliados. No sabemos quién haya sido el traidor que los libero pero su misión es atrapar a Madara y a Orochimaru-decía mirando las caras de los tres muchachos quienes se mantenían serios-Por eso cuento con ustedes Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru -decía a lo que los nombrados asentían- sea como sea esos dos no pueden estar sueltos. Son un peligro para las naciones y pueden crear una cuarta guerra ninja.

-No se preocupe Hokague-sama los capturaremos, vivos o muertos-hablo el chico perro colocándose su máscara de Ambu

-Tengan cuidado no sabemos lo que estén planeando, pero sea lo que sea deténgalos-decía sin apartar su mirada azulina de la cara de sus Ambus, aun cuando ellos se fueron en "Puff" el Hokague se mantuvo serio mirando el lugar donde estuvieron los chicos-aaf, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru… Cuídense-musito al girar su mirada en dirección a su amada aldea.

En otro lugar ya lejos de Konoha los chicos andaban a toda velocidad en dirección a un lugar imprevisto, Saltaban entre las ramas de los arboles camuflaje endose con la naturaleza

-Naruto, Shikamaru necesito que rastrean el aroma de los rebeldes y localicen el lugar donde se ocultan-dijo alto y claro el pelinegro aumentando la velocidad al ver como sus compañeros aumentaban las suyas al tener el rastro, sin duda ellos eran el mejor equipo Ambu que Konoha pueda tener, la astucia y sigilo del gran Uchiha les servía de mucho, al igual que la inteligencia y las grandes estrategias del Nara eran increíbles y el impecable olfato y habilidades del Uzumaki a la hora de una batalla, sin duda habían muy buenos escuadrones Ambu pero ninguno se comparaba con este.

Ya cuando tuvieron el rastro del enemigo colándose por las narices de los dos chicos, todos se ocultaron entre unos árboles que quedaban cerca de un extraño círculo que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos

-Nunca había visto este lugar en estas condiciones-menciono el rubio impresionándose de la magnitudes de árboles arrancados creando a su alrededor un dichoso circulo donde se encontraban los Rebeldes haciendo extrañas maniobras con sus manos

-Mantengan la calma recuerden que necesitamos saber qué es lo que traman-dijo de manera pausada y calmada mirando los movimientos de sus enemigos. En eso de repente aparecieron los dichosos criminales que buscaban y ni lento ni perezoso el chico de cabellera rubia salió a la batalla-¡Espera Naruto!-grito alterado por su impulsivo amigo-Tsp! Vamos Shikamaru-ordeno serio reuniéndose con su compañero zorruno que peleaba codo a codo con sus camaradas.

Mientras que ellos batallaban, uno de los rebeldes se encontraba en el centro de los arboles creando un extraño jutsu que hizo que de la nada apareciera una luz blanca, Orochimaru y Madara al ver que ya todo estaba listo salieron corriendo hacia aquella luz que se expandía más y más, ellos eran seguidos rápidamente por el equipo Ambu. Shikamaru golpeo fuertemente a aquel rebelde creador de ese jutsu mientras también corría al lado de Sasuke para alcanzar a Naruto.

-¡Madara!-gritaba enfurecido el chico alcanzando al enemigo pero cuando iba a tomarlo del brazo, la luz blanca de hace unos momentos lo cegó a él y a su equipo. A los lejos se podía apreciar como las siluetas de los 3 jóvenes era consumida por aquella extraña luz.

Ellos aun mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras sentían que caían en picada hacia algún vacío, el rubio por su parte inconscientemente se trasformó en un pequeño zorro de color naranja y de ojos bellamente azules. Shikamaru y Sasuke se trasformaron de igual forma en sus respectivos animales.

Ya cuando pudieron medio abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta que estaban pocos segundos de caer estrellados al suelo, y por impulso volvieron acerrar los ojos fuertemente. En toda esa cuadra se escuchó un gran estruendo pero no le tomaron importancia ya que unos niños pasaron por ahí lanzando bombas de agua y creyendo que habían sido ellos mismos no prestaron atención al callejón. Shikamaru por su parte se sintió morir ya que lamentablemente había caído sobre su pata principal, como pudo se levantó del suelo y con el dolor por todas partes se volvió a tirar al piso mientras que para él todo se volvía negro. Naruto había caído unos metros más atrás del perro recibiendo un gran golpe en sus patas traseras se podría decir q casi caía de pompas al suelo, de no ser que se inclinó y sus patas tocaron primero el piso. Sasuke se desmayó al instante al ver caído en montones de escombros de basura, la mayor parte de ella eran escombros de piedras y caja con extraños objetos haciendo que al caer el pobre gato tuvo más de un rasguño y de varios golpes en su pecho y espalda y que decir de sus patas; Sin duda el pobre gato había recibido mas golpes en esa caída que cualquier otro, tanto así que se le hacía difícil respirar.

Después de varios días en que los tres se mantuvieron inconscientes, una sensación de gotas de lluvia fue lo que los trajo de vuelta sintiendo las gruesas gotas sobre sus cuerpos, y más al rato escucharon las voces de algunas chicas. El gato negro aun estaba casi inconsciente ya que lo último que lo medio mantuvo despierto fue el aullido que escucho por parte de su compañero; luego de eso sintió como alguien quitaba de su cuerpo aquellos horrendos y pesados escombros, que días atrás lo mantuvieron inmóvil y gravemente herido. Cuando ya no sintió nada encima de su pequeño cuerpo, reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para ver a la persona que lo había ayudado.

Aun con el dolor que mantenía, poco a poco pudo ver dos ojos blancos con algunos detalles lilas a su alrededor, sin duda hubo una extraña conexión entre aquellos ojos neutros. Blanco contra negro eso fue lo que se presenció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y que tal?.. fatal lose T.T**

**Gracias a los que leyeron la primera part y disuclpen si esta muy corta \(^^ U)**

**Espero os haya gustado! :)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
